True Love Only Comes Once
by Angel29
Summary: Mimi longs for Matt and loves him with all her Heart. The only Question is...does he love her or would he choose to remain with his wife, and her best friend, Sora. Can Mimi overcome Yama's and Sora's love to prove that Mimi's the one for Matt? ***CHAPT
1. He loves me, he loves me not...

Summary: Mimi longs for Matt ever since they met, but does he want her, or his blushing bride and her best friend, Sora?   
  
  
You Only Meet True Love Once  
  
It was sinking into the depths of her soul, finally, after all these years…She had never dwelled on it, the reason for her pain and suffering. She had promised herself never to speak of it again, and of course, ran away from the source of her problems. One big teardrop slid its way down her cheeks, where it finally landed on her chin. Her honey-colored hair was a mess, and she had dark circles under her beautiful brown eyes. She sniffled again, remembering the day her heart broke in two, by the ones she loved most…..  
  
~ Flashback ~  
A modern-rock rendering of "Here Comes The Bride" was playing. It was a simple wedding for Yamato ^#$%$#^ and Sora Takeunochi in the simple town of Obaida. Mimi was the maid of honor, and was supposed to be the bride's best friend. Sora was a beaming bride and was absolutely beaming on the best day of her life, she was simply perfect in every detail. Yamato, as usual, was his handsome self and was absolutely grinning from ear to ear.  
Of course, all this time, Mimi was dying. She wanted to scream, yell, do whatever she could to keep this damn wedding from starting….or ending. But all she could do, was simply smile. Yes, smile, Mimi thought, that will keep me from dying on the altar rite now. She looked at Sora walking down the aisle and wondered why that wasn't her on the walkway. Matt must have surely loved Mimi once in his life, wouldn't he?  
Yet the undeniable fact was that Matt WAS marrying Sora, and there was nothing in her heart she could do to stop it. The minister started the ceremony with those horrible words, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…" Mimi thought that her heart stopped then and there. Taichi looked at her with pity, as if he knew what she was going through. Mimi was surprised that he had never made a move on Sora all these years. But that was his choice, as well as her choice for not admitting to their desires.  
The rest of the wedding to her was a blur. It was a whirlwind of activities, but She had distinctly remember that Matt did, at least once, made a sad questioning look at her rite before he put the ring on Sora. Mimi guessed it must have been that which had saved her life, stopped her from the countless days of wondering when she would die…  
~ End of Flashback ~  
Mimi was 20 now, and much more stronger, wasn't she? Mimi was indeed a successful singer in the States and had several movie contracts going for her, hadn't she? She blew her nose, threw her last tissue box away, and made a mental note to buy more. Next month was the reunion, back to where it all started, back to her Yamato, back to Obaida. The question was, would she be able to withstand all that hatred and love to go?  
  
  
Angel: *Pokes herself*  
OW!! What was that for?  
Angel: You stupid!! The Fanfic is over!!  
Oh, by the way people!! Lol um I want to ask you guyz to please Rate and Review! And If you liked it please add me! Hahahaha, no flamers please, cuz this is my first ficcy!  



	2. Love Defied Will Take All Obstacles

Ok, I know this is kinda quick but I wrote another chapter becuz I got good reviews~!  
So if you're nice and all, and review, I write faster! Besides, I always hate it having to wait for another chapter, so i know how you guyz feel! lol read on and don't mind by blah blah blahing  
I'm going to start writing the reunion soon enough, so please be patient with me!  
  
Love Defied Will Take All Obstacles  
  
Mimi looked at the little flyer. It must have been handmade by Sora herself. It showed a little digimon holding ballons that said, "Come to the first annual Digi-Reunion!!" Mimi sighed. She remembered the good times she had with her friends, or what now remains of them, back when they had experienced something that only happens once in a lifetime. It was a bonding experience for them, a chance for them to all mature and grow. And something for the heartaches for all the love found, and lost. Mimi was pacing again, something she'd only do when she was very, very nervous. She picked up the phone and daled the numbers enscribed on the flyer.  
*Ring, Ring!* Mimi waited patiently, but had ony gotten the answering machine. It was Yamato's handsome, deep voice that answered to her..."You have reached the residence of..." Mimi closed her eyes and could almost imagine Yama-chan being in front of her. Whispering sweet-nothings, perhaps...Mimi always lived and breathed in Yama, but it seemed more realistic this time.  
There was a long silence before she composed herself, and rsvped herself to the reunion. Now she had gotten herself for the trouble of a lifetime! She was actually thinking about going to the reunion? What was the world coming to? Yet she could almost again, remember Yama's voice, feel his touch, his breath across her skin. Mimi thought about what she was going to wear! She had to look better than Sora, for she couldn't look any less beautiful than Sora did, or else, Yama would never give her the light of day.  
  
The next day, Mimi decided to go on a wild shopping spree, buying every and anything her heart desired. She whimsically bought the others memento gifts, to remind them of their childhood.. A brand-new spiffin' laptop for Izzy, New googles for Tai, Little Angel pins for TK and Kari, a soccer ball for Davis, and more. She spent all her efforts looking for the perfect gift for her Yama, no, not her Yama, she corrected herself, he was Sora's, and maybe forever. She put aside that thinking for later, when she had strength to be sorry.  
Later in the week, Mimi bought a plane for Obaida. Yama had called her back that same week. He told her that they had recieved her invitation to the reunion, and they chatted a bit, just like old times. He had even said he had missed her very much, and that they had a lot to catch up on. After that call, she was perhaps, actually looking forward to going to the reunion. It was a scary thought. She crossed off another date in her calendar. Only one more day until she would see her Yamato...  
  
Angel: Ahh!! You wrote this during 2:00 in the morning?!?!!? Is there something wrong with you?  
Um, i don't think its my best work, but...*whimpers*  
Angel: *bashes head* Oh, btw, be a good reader and um, Rate and Review!! Love you all!! 


	3. I thought that Heartache happened only o...

I'm trying to write as fast as i can! Rating and Reviewing makes me write faster!  
  
I Thought HeartAche Only Happened Once  
  
An announcement came on. "We will be shortly arriving in Obaida in twenty minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and have a nice day." Mimi Tachikawa gazed out the window. They were still flying quite high, and she could see the beautiful sky and the cotton candy clouds floating across her, as if everything was going to be alright. Little doodles of "Mimi and Matt" covered her entire dinner, lunch, and breakfast napkins. Mimi was quietly daydreaming when she heard a large snore coming from besides her. It was some weird lady with a cocktail hat and a bright green overshirt on. Mimi was happy that she did certainly NOT dress so loudly, and her clothes did not scream, "I am a clothes idiot, please slap me!"  
Mimi was being rather rude, she knew that much of herself in her current situation. She was just too eager, eager to see her love, the man she had been waiting to spend the rest of her life with. If only that man had not been married to her best friend, her kindred soul. They had promised to spend the rest of their lives together, and that was a sacred bond. Yet, silly Mimi, she thought she could steal him away. Could she, obtain the most impossible goal of her life? Well, obviously she was willing to give it a try.   
"Attention, we have landed in Obaida Airport. Please pick up your bags and leave the plane in an orderly fashion."  
Right when she got off the plane, a loud group of screaming occurred. Most of them screamed in unison, making Mimi's head hurt, "Mimi!"  
"You're Back!"  
"It's good to see you!"  
"Wow, no pink anymore?"  
"I have all your cd's...You're a good singer!"  
"Wow! YOu're a Knockout!"  
"TA, stop going by Kari!"  
All of them gave her a hug, but Mimi could see that they were missing one important person...Yama...Where was he? She gazed at all the familiar faces, older...more mature...wiser...yet some still remained the same... Sora gave her a big hug and told her that the reason Yamato could not be with them was because he had to finish with getting the bags for all their guests. Mimi smiled weakly. In her mind she was going crazy with joy, because she would finally see HIM...the reason for her existence?  
Then she heard it. It was a slight tapping noise, but it got louder and louder. Mimi turned around and was face to face with her crush, her love, her soulmate...Yamato Ishida. He was as perfect as she remembered him. With his spiky blonde hair, his sky-blue eyes, and his killer smile, he literally took her breath away. Mimi's heart was pounding, and her legs begin to be jelly-like. Yet she had to painfully gaze upon Sora's affectionate kiss to Yamato. Mimi took a deep breath and bit her lip. It was only two more weeks of this, wasn't it? Two more weeks of this abominable torture...  
  
Next Chapter: The greetins and meetings of the reunion of the digidestined!  
Angel: LIked it? I finished this in only um...well...30 minutes! Pretty good I'd say, dont you? Well stay tuned, and be a good little reader and Rate and Review! Doing that gives me well...motivation to write faster! 


	4. Back in your arms where I belong

Okay, this chapter is written in Taichi's point of view, to see how HE feels about the reunion, the marriage, and Sora...  
  
Back in your arms where I belong  
  
Taichi was now a little older, a little wiser. True, the years had worn down a bit of his good looks, but he was still very strikingly handsome. He had a girlfriend, or at least he used to. She had meant nothing to him, for he knew that the one girl that he wished to be his wife, was, indeed, his best friend's wife. Taichi knew that Mimi had felt the same way, the same heartache with her secret love, Yamato. What was it about secret loves? Why did he love Sora? She had hurt him in ways never imagined.  
Yet no girl had touched his soul like Sora did. Sora, to him, was the most beautiful, perfect, and wonderful girl in the world. He had the same feverish feelings for her now, just the same way his feelings were when they were young. Tai sighed heavily. But...but...why had she never chosen him, chosen his best friend instead? Why could they not see the fact that there were two people in the world that loved them more than Sora and Matt ever love themselves or each other. True, he always called Sora's house every single weekend. But it was not the same as she was married.  
Taichi suddenly snapped back into reality. In front of his chocolate brown eyes, Sora and Matt were hugging affecionately, and holding hands. He wondered why Matt picked Sora, for Tai knew that Matt thought that Sora should be Tai's. But it was all in the past, wasn't it. It was no longer his decision to make. If Sora and Tai were supposed to be together, fate would hold her hand in their favor.  
Sora's bright perky voice lit up the airport, "Come on guys! Yamato and I have to show you our house! I had to get all cleaned and everything. It used to be a terrible mess, rite, Yama-baby?"  
Kari could see that it was hurting her brother to see Sora being so...in love, and today of all days. It was the day where Tai had first met Sora at the camp. Kari sometimes wished that Yamato did ot marry Sora, but she respected their decision. She could not help her brother, for it seemed like Sora and Matt were a happy couple...without Tai.  
Tai walked sluggishly toward the limo. OF course, Matt and his band were famous now, and money was just rolling in to the Ishida residence. Tai would have to get a word edgewise in to Sora and Matt's babble. He had to tell her his feelings or he would just burst from the anguish he felt all these lonely years...  
  
Angel: Okay, sorry that I wrote this in Taichi's POV. I dunno why, but it was a change of pace for me. I have now 3 fics going up! Read them! It's called the DigiD Squad and Angel Belong Together! ^_^ I'll write fanfic requests...if anyone want me to!  
  
Be a good reader and rate and review! ^_~ 


	5. All these years, and I still yearn for y...

Angel: Yay! the next installment of my story!  
  
All these years, and I still yearn for your touch  
  
Mimi sighed heavily. She was nwo in one of the spacious guestrooms of Yamato...and Sora. In fact, Sora was so nice enough to give her the bedroom that was right next to theirs. Sora thought that then, they could catch up on old times. Mimi grimaced when Sora told her the big news. That, perhaps Sora was pregnant with Matt's child...It hurt so much inside when Sora told her that. It was like Sora decided to poke tiny little holes inside Mimi's heart.  
"Mimi! Time for dinner!" yelled Sora in her little cheery voice.  
Why had she come here? To get hurt again? Mimi trudged slowly to the closet. Hmm, what to wear to this WONDERFULLY gracious dinner. Hmmm...It was a rather tough choice, but in the end, she chose a light pink sundress with spaghetti straps. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and she hoped that Yamato would notice. Hmm, now, for her grand entrance...  
  
~ In the dining room ~  
  
Most of the digidestined were already seated among the large table, and the only ones that were missing were Yamato and Mimi. Izzy asked,"Where's Mimi and Matt? My calculations say that they should have already arrived in this room."  
Sora giggled at Izzy's intellectual point of view. "Oh, don't worry, they should come here soon. You know how Matt is about his hair. And Mimi with her "perfect" look. I'm sure they're getting ready.  
Yamato was at the bottom of the staircase, trying to perfect his already perfect hair. Mimi slowly descended from the staircase. She was a vision of beauty, and when Matt looked up he was absolutely speechless. Mimi was pleased with the effect she had on Matt. In her mind, it proved to her that Matt did hold some affection to her and that her feelings weren't unreturned. Matt gaped for a while before he held his chin up and offered, "Well, Meems, you look just about beautiful as ever. Oh, your highness, may I have the pleasure of escorting you to the dining room?"  
Mimi was surprised that he would ever ask, and that he could still joke with her after all this time. She, obviously, accepted and slipped her arm through his, making it look like they were a couple. She gasped when she first felt his touch. She always longed for for it, even the slightest brush would make her fall in love all over again. Of course, Mimi was in heaven, right now, and was entirely disappointed when they had reached it. But those few minutes were still worth the time...  
The whole room gasped when they had reached the room. Mimi and Matt seemed to them, the most perfect couple in the world. They perfectly complemented each other. Whistles met them when they were finally seated. Matt, knowing that this was not thing to his marriage, kissed Sora when he got to his seat, and proclaimed to the rest of the DigiD that Sora was the one for him. And Sora, in her mind, also knew that they seemed like a very, very good couple. She also realized that their was some THING there between Mimi and Matt that made her uneasy. Sora was surprised, for she thought that SHE was the perfect girl for Matt. And now, for the first time, she doubted herself and her marriage.  
Tai grinned crazily. It was Tai-1, Matt-0. He knew that the entrance was the step to Sora and Matt, realizing that they were not the perfect couple, and that there were, indeed, people would loved them more. Tai was so happy, because he knew inside Matt's head that he wasn't meant to be with Sora, and instead, with Mimi. Wheels churned inside Tai's head...it wouldn't be long til Sora realized that he was the one....  
  
Angel: Um...sorta made Tai kinda mean there...=-(...sorry! Well at least the story is longer now! ^_^ lol Please dont forget the 2 r's RATE AND REVIEW... pretty please? 


	6. What if I'm Not the One?

What if She and I are not the one?  
  
Sora walked along the terrance of her massive garden. She was quite disturbed at what had happened today. After dinner, she told Yamato that she had to go for a walk in the terrance. She was disturbed at how she was even disturbed by how Mimi and Matt made their entrance. They were simply perfect for each other. Why couldn't she have seen it coming? That their marriage was now doomed. It was so obvious. Mimi and Matt would just simply fall in love together. It was as simple as 1, 2, 3. Sora sighed, how could Matt and her not be together? If it wasn't Matt, who was the one for her?  
"I thought I would find you here...Why are you all depressed? You should be happy! The reunion's going off without a hitch."  
"Matt?"  
"No, it's Tai."  
Tai looked sad when Sora turned around and saw him. When she peered into his eyes she saw a hint of sadness. But what was there to be sad about? Sora tried to grin, but failed in all ways. "You know why I'm sad. You always do."  
"What is it now? Was it Mimi and Matt's grand entrance to your dining room?"  
Sora's eyes were puffy from crying. She relived the moment over, and over, and over. How could two people be so right for each other and not notice it? They were obviously meant for each other, and Fate was not going to let Sora come between in her hands. Sooner, or later, they would love and be loved by each other. Sora had just remembered something...She remembered how Mimi was always gushing over how cute and how perfect Matt was to Mimi. Did Mimi like/love/crush on Matt? Could it be possible? Her best friend stealing away her husband...what a horrible thought...  
Tai gently nudged Sora. He talked to Sora in a sing song voice, "Sora, are you there? Sora, woo hoo...earth to Sora."  
"Ohh..sorry. I guessed I must have spaced out. I don't think those mushrooms agreed with my stomache."  
"So I'm right, and you were just reliving another Mimi-Matt moment, correct?"  
It was times like these that made Sora wonder what was the mystical connection with her and Taichi. They were so completely in tune with each other, that it was absolutely scary. He knew what she was feeling at the drop of a hat. He could pick up her feelings like *snap* that. "Taichi, how do you always figure out how I'm feeling. It's scary...but not right now. Help me, are my feelings right? Am I not the right woman for Yamato?"  
"First of all, why do you call him Yamato? I mean, you guys are husband and wife. Don't you have a little pet name that you call him? No honey or sweetie? Anything like that? Hmm, and if you are having these feelings, maybe so. Maybe there is some man who is desperately trying to make you see the truth....that you don't belong to Yamato, and you belong to him.  
Taichi spoke with great passion in his speech that Sora wondered if Tai was speaking about himself. But there was no reason for Tai to love his best friend's wife. Sometimes, Sora would stop and wonder why she had married Matt and not Tai...  
  
Angel:Yaawwwwwnnnnnnnnnnn 200 after mall of america baby! so tired...more tommorrow RATE AND REVIEW! 


	7. I love you, you love her, you love me?

I love you, you love her...but you love me?  
  
Mimi was getting ready for bed. She reminsiced tonight's events. It was purely wonderful how Matt and her had gotten together...No...not together...Almost...She knew that from now on, that Yama would take her in a whole different light. She was very surprised that they had clapped and whistled the way they had...Didn't they had taken into account Sora's feelings? She saw how Sora was...and knew that Sora was devastated. Well, almost devastated. Mimi could see the shadows of doubt hanging over Sora's head.  
Yessiree, Sora was wondering if Matt was the one for her. Now, all Matt had to do was realize that Mimi was the one, and Sora the one for Taichi, and everyonecould be so happy. Mimi wondered how Sora had fallen in love with him in the first place. After all, they were simply not the right couple for each other, anyone could see that. Every thing that Mimi found adorable in Matt, Sora could find fault in.  
Someone knocked the door. "Mimi?"  
Mimi jumped, surprised that anyone would be awake at this hour. "Um, hold on!"  
She opened the door, when it somehow turned out to be Matt. She gasped, for she would have never expected Matt to be at her door. "Yama--...I mean Matt, what are you doing here so late at night?"  
"Sora's missing! I can't find her anywhere...When did you ever start calling me Yama? I thought that you would only call me Matt!"  
Mimi blushed, thinking that it was so obvious that she wanted him. "Um...um...let's just go find Sora. Why would she leave anyhow?"  
Matt looked perturbed, because his wife had just mysteriously vanished, and he had no clue why. "Um, well, I think," and Matt tried to say this very quickly, because he was, too, embarrassed. "it'sbecauseumIthinkthatSorawasjealousofuswalkingtogetheratdinner."  
Then, Matt took another deep breath. He thought that it was good that he finally got it out. His cheeks turned into a pink tint, a sign that he was blushing. But, Mimi was secretly wondering why he would even blush. Wasn't he madly in love with Sora? After all, he married her...then why...why would he be blushing. Mimi hestitated a while, and thought that it was time to tell him her feelings. They had been bottled up for so long that it was simply unhealthy. "Ok, Matt, come inside for a moment, I have to tell you something."  
Matt walked slowly into her guestroom. She was a vision in pink, with pink lipstick, pink pajamas, the whole bit. He gasped in wonder. Mimi took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Ok, Matt, I have to reveal something to you..."  
"What's all the secrecy about?"  
"Well, it's not something I can just blurt out and it's just there. It's something quite important to me, and well, it's not very easy to just say it."  
"Well, the suspense is killing me, Meems..."  
"Well, Matt, the thing is...I love you......."  
Matt staggered a bit, and blinked hard. He was trying to process this information in his head. Meems loving him? What was this?? Finally, Matt was exhausted from thinking, and they just sat there looking into each other's eyes.  
"Um, Matt, well you have to say something, this is---"  
Matt leaned in to kiss her, even though it was wrong, even though it defied all logic.  
  
  
Because, Matt, the lonely, yes, lonely being that he was, finally found someone to love back with all his being.  
  
There was no turning back. Sure, he loved Sora, but never in the was that he loved Mimi. She was the one, no doubt.  
  
  
I'm going to upload more of this tommorrrowwww!! RATE AND REVIEW! 


	8. Truth Justice And Whatnots

Hidden Feelings, Crouching Heart  
  
Sora was talking to Taichi when her eyes wandered over to the guest room that Mimi was currently staying in. Obviously, she had a male companion, But Sora could not make out what, or rather who the person was. It seemed like a person who had blonde hair. Maybe Micheal, perhaps? But as she squinted harder, she could make out what was Matt's beautifully spiked hair.  
They were held in an embrace, and a very tight one it would seem. They did not seem to be talking, but instead gazing into each others eyes. They whispered a few words, and then they leaned in for a passionate kiss.  
Sora gasped and dropped her purse. Mimi and Matt were kissing, and it was obvious to her that Mimi must have seduced Matt. After all, Matt loved her and only her, right? But her eyes couldn't make her heart deny that Matt was kissing another woman. She was fuming mad, and she wondered why the heck Mimi would want Matt. After all, Mimi sacrificed Matt to her right? Mimi had told her that she didn't like Matt.  
Tai looked at the different changes in Sora, and looked at the mansion where Sora was looking at. Apparently, sly old Matt had been kissing Mimi. Tai knew that someday that Matt would realize that Matt didn't love Sora the way he did. Tai almost chuckled, but stop because of the hurt that was burning in Sora's eyes. She must feel so betrayed, Tai thought, to have the arms of another woman touch the one she loved. Tai went and held Sora closely to help ease her pain.  
Sora gazed into Taichi's brown eyes and searched for something...answers as to how her best friend could stab her in the back like this. But then she stopped. Becasue she realized that Mimi had Matt all along, she had always talked about how wonderful he was. And in spite of the moments, Sora leaned to kiss Taichi.  
Taichi knew that it was not right. She wasn't kissing him because she loved him. She only did this because she was so vulnerable right now, and that she wanted revenge. Revenge, on both of Mimi and Matt. But this revenge Tai couldn't take. It was like taking candy away from a baby...so easy, and so simple Her warm lips grazed on his. Electricity charged between them during the kiss, and she found that she enjoyed it, even if it came from Taichi, her childhood friend. She was a little amused by how she was enjoying this. But instinctly, Taichi knew this was wrong and pulled away.  
Sora looked hurt when he did that, and tears began to well up in her eyes. Taichi explained, "I don't want to take advantage of you. You're too vulerable right now. I'd rather you would kiss me when you really mean it. You should go to bed."  
And like that, he was gone. Sora understood her words, and trudgingly walked back to the living room. SHe slumped onto the couch, and she thought. She thought and she thought. She thought about how her best friend and her husband was kissing...among other things...She didn't feel like going to their room, because she did not want to wait for him to come back. Matt was no longer worth it. She still couldn't believe that he really did that to her. She thought that he loved her! Ach, men...  
But Tai...Tai was different...He comforted her when she needed to be comforted. Tai knew what she felt, and how she needed to be like. It was always from the time that she was young, he always knew when she needed her space and when she needed a friend. ANd what did he mean when he said "kiss me when you really mean it"? Did he also have hidden feelings for her? She wondered how Tai was doing.  
Tai was doing fine actually, well, more than fine. He had finally stirred in those long deep feelings of her for him in her. Well, that was a bit confusing to think about, but she did. She started to develop feelings for him. But the picture was far yet to become fully develop.  
He was surprised at Matt, how quickly he responded to Mimi, how he finally knew, just like that, Mimi was the one. Tai never doubted that Matt didn't like Sora. Of course he loved Sora. But Taichi truly loved Sora in a way how two human beings connect. Anyhow, it was obvious that Mimi was totally faithful in Matt, and that Matt had a deeper affection for her. Like Sora was the output and Tai was the plug. Matt may have fit in the output plug, but sooner or later he'll fry. Taichi fit Sora just right. Taichi grinned to himself. It wasn't long before Sora and Matt would go their separate ways...  
  
Angel:Hope you like it! The Deception of Hearts, my newest fanfic is up!!!! I hope you like that and this. This one will be finished sooner or later...Its hard with school starting ^^~! AS A GOOD READER PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! ^^~! 


End file.
